


花与蛇

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink
Summary: 古堡里住了一个怪人，漂亮的怪人，养花，也养蛇。





	花与蛇

古堡里住了个怪人，漂亮的怪人，养花，也养蛇。

花是玫瑰花，一大院子，五颜六色，红的最多，黄的也不少。他自己也爱打扮得像花园里最艳丽的那一朵玫瑰一样，红发配上红衣，娇艳欲滴。

蛇倒只养了一条，是特别稀奇的品种：通体漆黑，鳞片泛着幽冷的光。蛇信子倒红得像淬了血。两只眼睛像黑曜石，凌厉又砭骨。这蛇毒得很，据说是沾上一滴毒液便瞬间毙命的程度。

蛇爱攀在他脖颈上，他也习惯蛇贴上皮肤带来的冰凉触感。他轻轻吻上蛇的嘴，蛇将信子伸入他的双唇，逗得他有些痒痒，轻轻笑出了声。

他最期待的是新月之夜。他走进蛇独居的房间，不见蛇的踪影，只剩一个身着黑衬衫黑西裤的男人，翘着腿坐在沙发上，睁着如黑曜石的眼睛看着他。男人舔了舔唇，舌头红得像淬了血。

“把毒牙藏好。”他看着男人，笑得比园内最红的玫瑰还要娇媚。

男人舔了舔后槽牙，也带上玩味的笑：“让你死，也不会是那种死法。”

“让你爽死才对。”

朴志训的笑意直爬上眼尾，朝男人勾了勾手：“阿霖，来呀。”

“环住我，像你每天都做的那样。”

赖冠霖闻言，勾了勾唇，解开了两粒衬衫扣子，起身走到朴志训面前，双手环上朴志训的腰肢。他的皮肤雪白，纤细的手腕堪堪露出袖口，微微泛着红色。

朴志训的腰从来敏感，赖冠霖的指尖触上皮肤时，尽管隔着布料，还是像羽毛挠过心头一样，痒。他不自然地扭动了一下，却又贪恋赖冠霖的凉，身体紧紧贴着赖冠霖的胸腹，双手勾上赖冠霖的脖子。

赖冠霖身材颀长，又高朴志训些许，朴志训踮起脚，蜻蜓点水般碰了碰赖冠霖的嘴唇。

赖冠霖可没这么温柔，他捏住朴志训的下巴，用舌尖舔了舔他的脸颊，又将舌头探入他柔软的双唇，撬开了牙关，灵活地在他的口腔内搅动着，又吮吸着他的唇瓣，唾液搅弄着发出啧啧的水声。

被吻得面颊涨红四肢发软的朴志训每到这时就会懊恼：他的阿霖是蛇，狡猾得很，自己居然从来没有玩过他，次次都在几分钟之内就成为他的手下败将。

朴志训闭上眼，颇有视死如归的架势，把一切都交给了赖冠霖。

赖冠霖一边吻着，一边脱下朴志训玫红色的西装外套，上下抚摸着朴志训的身体。赖冠霖一路向下，吻上他的下颔，脖颈，锁骨，每经一处都要用舌尖碰一碰，舔一舔，留下一片濡湿的印记。

可刻意绕开了乳头。

朴志训的乳头早已胀得发痛，挺立着渴求爱抚，见赖冠霖将手探去了别处，朴志训哼唧了一声，下意识地抓住赖冠霖的头发，让他停下动作。

“这里...”

“嗯？”蹲下身的赖冠霖抬眼看向朴志训湿漉漉的眼睛。

朴志训一把抓过赖冠霖的手，覆上胸前的那点，眼里快要滴出圣水来：“这里呀。”

赖冠霖眯着眼，隔着衬衫用手指轻轻拨弄着那颗玉珠，光是这细小的挑逗就足以让朴志训轻叹出声。

“想要吗？”赖冠霖站起身，贴近朴志训早已发烫的耳廓，“主人。”

未等朴志训反应，赖冠霖就一口含住了那粒茱萸，唾液浸湿了衬衫布料。他用舌尖舔弄着，勾画着可爱樱红的形状。朴志训本能地挺起胸口，将乳头往赖冠霖嘴里送，却总觉得不够，想解开纽扣，让刺激来得更直接一些，却被赖冠霖钳住手腕，抵在脑后。

“嗯？”赖冠霖挑了挑眉，嘴上的动作未停，用上扬的声调来表达不悦。他狠狠地嘬了一口，起身，用另一只手隔着湿漉漉的布料玩弄着那粒已经被吮吸得肿胀的乳尖，一边说，“主人，不要乱动哦。”

他冷冽又带着邪气的目光看向朴志训早已蒙着雾气的双眼：“我们今天玩一些新鲜的。”

赖冠霖将朴志训抵在落地玻璃花窗上，双臂依旧被钳住，高高扬起。尚在初春，月夜的风是凉的。朴志训的背隔着单薄的衬衫重重撞在带着砭骨凉意的玻璃上，寒意加痛感让朴志训忍不住颤了颤身子，闷哼了一声。

赖冠霖动了动手指，一只黑色的小蛇缠上了朴志训的手腕，将双手紧紧束缚起来。小蛇蠕动着，泛着寒光的鳞片蹭过朴志训早已升温的皮肤，吐出蛇信时发出嘶嘶的声响。

“主人要乖乖的，这家伙脾气怪得很，可别惹恼了它。”赖冠霖又吻上朴志训因失神而微张的樱唇，舌尖舔了舔上唇瓣，“让阿霖来就好。”

赖冠霖将剩下的话揉在吻里，他爱抚着朴志训的嘴角，慢条斯理地一粒一粒解开自己的黑衬衫，又扯开朴志训身上已经狼狈不堪的布料，紧紧贴上他的身体，像把玩案几上的白瓷人偶一样摩挲着他。掌心的纹路刺激得朴志训不断颤栗，双眼好不容易聚焦起来，看见的又是赖冠霖无限放大的精致五官，还有露出的漂亮颈线和在昏黄的壁灯下几乎泛着光的雪白皮肤。那是属于蛇的寒冷，那是他的蛇。

“啊……”当赖冠霖的手终于抚上他的下身时，朴志训浑身一软，赖冠霖托住他的腰身才让他勉强站稳。他长舒了一口气，被小蛇反绑在头顶的手也缩了一缩。蛇缠得更紧了。

赖冠霖使着坏，用指尖勾勒着那家伙的花纹，前后撸动着，又突然停下，用冰凉的手掌将高高挺起的柱身整个包住。

朴志训呜咽了一声：“嗯…怎么了？”

“主人，怎么办呀？”赖冠霖收回他冷硬又狡黠的目光，黑漆漆的双眼变得水光涟涟楚楚可怜了起来，“阿霖也胀得难受。”

他感觉手上的物什又大了一圈。

赖冠霖仿佛得逞一般，嘴角微微上扬，用膝盖撑开朴志训发软的双腿，另一只手向他身后探去，划过他的背脊、腰线，最后细长的手指在圆润的臀瓣上打了个圈，滑进臀缝里，触上早已变得湿嗒嗒的小穴。他们还在接吻，感觉到异物在穴口周围时，朴志训下意识地浑身一紧，咬住了赖冠霖的嘴唇。

“唔。”赖冠霖吃痛，用力捏了一下朴志训柔软的臀肉。

他也不管自己身下早已胀大的阴茎，而是褪下朴志训的红色西装裤，让它堪堪挂在朴志训的腿间。赖冠霖的手指一点一点划过朴志训的褶皱，前端的动作也没有停下。

他将指尖缓缓探入朴志训。穴肉紧紧地包裹着他，让赖冠霖忍不住感叹了声：

“主人好紧。”

“闭嘴！”朴志训羞得不知是脸更红还是被吻到快滴出血的双唇更红，却因为手指进入的强烈不适皱紧了眉头，前面又被赖冠霖伺候得舒服得紧，从喉咙里跑出一点呻吟。

“哼…阿霖…”

朴志训通体逐渐泛起潮红，后穴也因逐渐达到高潮而分泌出肠液，温热的液体裹挟着赖冠霖的手指，他没多想，塞进了第二根、第三根。

“呜...不要了不要了...”后面突然被撑大，让久未经情事的朴志训感觉整个人要被撕裂开来，加上前端的刺激，几乎快要哭出声来，被捆住的双手也在空中胡乱舞着。赖冠霖用额头抵着朴志训的脑袋，两具身体一冷一热贴得更紧。蛇也越缠越紧，不住地发出嘶嘶声。

“别乱动，那家伙好像有些不高兴了。”

赖冠霖也“嘶”地吸了一口气，有些焦躁的小蛇这才安定下来。

“还有，我也很难受。”

太阳穴周围的青筋已经突起，呼吸也变得粗重起来。

“主人，帮帮阿霖。”

赖冠霖再次吻上已经开始颤抖的朴志训，又温柔地将他的大腿根分开。从后穴抽出的手指上沾满了湿热的肠液。他慌忙解开自己的皮带，又托起朴志训的臀瓣。粉嫩的穴口翕动，娇艳欲滴。

赖冠霖将阴茎抵在向外滴着水的花蕊上，把手上的体液胡乱地抹在柱身上，下颔靠在朴志训的颈窝里，轻声对着朴志训的耳边说：

“接纳我吧。”

他开始一点点将茎身埋进朴志训的身体里。

朴志训仿佛突然一下窒息，他睁大双眼，大口大口地吸气。

“呃…啊！”

赖冠霖已经忍耐到极限，却还是扶住朴志训软塌塌的腰肢，一点一点地将自己送入进去。朴志训的内壁紧得很，赖冠霖每进去一点，都被狠狠地盘附着，让他止不住地倒吸冷气。一忍不住，他就去找朴志训大张着的嘴，啃咬着他口腔里每一寸嫩肉，交换着每一个炽热的呼吸。

朴志训的身体已经烫到不行，相比之下，缠在他手腕上的蛇就像冰凌。朴志训将手肘抵在赖冠霖的肩膀上，两只手交叠在一起，像在教堂里向耶和华祷告，祈求他原谅贪食禁果的原罪。

当整根埋入的时候，两人都长长出了一口气。光是进入的过程，就已经让朴志训大汗淋漓。赖冠霖依旧浑身冰凉，让快要烧起来的朴志训只想将赖冠霖揉碎在怀里——或是被他揉碎。

朴志训的眼尾已经沾满咸湿的泪水。赖冠霖伸出他猩红的舌尖，将点点晶莹舔舐干净。赖冠霖像蛇一样，手臂环在朴志训的腰肢上，紧紧缠绕着他。

赖冠霖的胀大填充着朴志训的整个身体，肿胀感和奇妙的快感交织，冲击着朴志训的神经。

“唔，阿霖，动一动。”

可赖冠霖只是轻轻顶弄一下，朴志训便整个人软了下来，像水一样瘫在赖冠霖的身上。

“真的好紧，嘶……”

赖冠霖开始小幅度的前后抽动，囊袋拍在朴志训白皙的臀瓣上，发出啪啪的声响。

朴志训咬上赖冠霖的耳垂，像含住一颗小冰珠。他闭上眼吮吸着，感受冰冰凉凉的触感。赖冠霖将人死死按在玻璃花窗上，五彩斑斓的微弱反光打在朴志训凌乱不堪的身体上。

赖冠霖的频率不断加快，幅度也越拉越大，脆弱的穴口翻出嫩肉，挤压出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

在碾过那一点时，赖冠霖感觉身上那人仿佛触电一般，突然失了所有力气，抽搐起来。朴志训想抚摸、想死死扣住赖冠霖的身体，可奈何双手被捆住，只能胡乱上下拍打着，手指穿过赖冠霖头顶的发隙却抓了个空。

“嗯嗯……快点……”见赖冠霖放慢了速度，朴志训抬起眼睑，怅然若失地微张嘴唇，“我要射了…”

“不行哦，”赖冠霖亲了一下朴志训的脸颊，“主人再等等我。”说罢，又握住朴志训滚烫的下体，已经有汩汩淫液从马眼中流出。

他再次加速，开始疯狂往那一点冲刺。

朴志训的淫叫被每一次抽插撞得支离破碎。玫瑰被狂风暴雨敲击得枝叶飘摇。

赖冠霖的呼吸声越来越重，终是露出了那对尖利的毒牙。他侧过头，鼻尖触上朴志训的脖颈，在颈动脉处深深嗅了一下，锋利的牙尖蹭过包裹着血管的薄到透明的皮肤。那是离鲜血和生命最近的地方，赖冠霖疯狂迷恋他的生命。

“嗯…”

沉浮在欲海里的朴志训并没有感受到近在咫尺的威胁——又也许敏感的他感受到了，但心甘情愿地将一切献给赖冠霖。

赖冠霖还是抬起了头，蛇信再次舔上了朴志训的嘴角，又吻上了唇。

“主人…你的血…”

他啃食着他唇上的纹路，身下的动作愈发快起来。朴志训条件反射般地回应着赖冠霖的吻，却又被一浪又一浪的快感敲击着神经，一下忘记如何动作。

毒牙里藏的是致命的毒液，牙尖一下又一下滑过柔软的口腔内壁，也许下一秒就有血汩汩流出。

赖冠霖抚摸着朴志训暗红的短发，像将猩红的血捧在手心。

“很快，很快就好，忍一忍。”

赖冠霖合上牙关，利牙咬破了朴志训的唇。

“啊！”

朴志训惊叫出声，他感觉温热的血正不断向外涌，混着唾液从唇角流下，在如瓷般的脸颊上留下一道可怖的蜿蜒的痕迹。

体液的腥腻和血的铁锈混杂，蔓延在城堡顶端的秘密房间里。血腥钻进赖冠霖的鼻腔，让他的每一个毛孔瞬间兴奋起来，黑曜石般的双眼泛起幽绿的光。他如狼似虎地啃食吞咽着朴志训的血与精气，常年冰冷的身躯和血液也逐渐升温起来。

赖冠霖将整根抽出，又将整根送入。朴志训已经被剧烈的抽插顶撞到痉挛，一句完整的话都说不出，只剩一些零碎的咿咿呀呀。下身依旧握在赖冠霖的手里，随便一个细小的动作都能将他送上天堂，又在瞬间将他推向地狱。

“志训…朴志训…”赖冠霖低吟着，他许久没有唤过他的名字。

“呜嗯…霖…阿霖…”朴志训的听觉已经陷入混沌，却还是回应着他。

“叫我的名字…志训…”

“冠霖…赖冠霖…啊！”

赖冠霖用尽全身的力气将朴志训揉进自己的胸膛，松开一直阻拦着朴志训释放的手，又向着那处重重顶了几下。

他们一齐攀上了高峰。

赖冠霖苍白的唇瓣上，沾着朴志训殷红的血。

血红的玫瑰肆意绽放。

 

朴志训醒来时已是日上三竿，日光穿过玻璃花窗打在暗金色的被褥上，流光溢彩。

黑蛇盘着身子，睡在朴志训的胸上。察觉到朴志训翻身的动作，吐了吐猩红的蛇信子。

朴志训轻声笑了笑，手指抚了抚黑蛇的头顶，又将它举起，用已经结痂的嘴唇温柔地吻上它的嘴。

这是他用精血豢养的蛇，是用他的鲜血和生命换来的欢愉，是他的爱人。

-fin-


End file.
